Pour l'amour d'un chocobo
by Yumeless
Summary: Squall, ado de 17ans et misanthrope sur les bords, rentre en terminal. Une journée comme les autres pour lui, mis à part qu'il va faire une rencontre qui risque bien de faire prendre un nouveau tournant à sa vie. Cleon -Squall/Cloud- UA
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon nouvel os! Il y a deux semaines environ, j'ai été dans une grosse période Cleon (Squall-Leon/Cloud) et l'idée de cette fic m'est venue.

Je précise ici que je n'utilise pas le Squall de KH (à savoir le gros baraqué de plus de 20 ans qui veut se faire appeler Leon on sait pas pourquoi), mais bien celui de FF8, donc celui de 17ans.

Je pensais en faire un court os, mais finalement il s'avère plus long que prévu. Je le découpe donc en deux parties.

**Rating:** T (rien de bien méchant pour ce chapitre, mais en prévision de la suite, peut-être)

**Pairing:** Cleon

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclamer:** Touuuuuuut appartient à Square Enix... malheureusement. ;_;

* * *

Squall Leonhart, un ado comme les autres, était en ce moment sur le chemin du lycée. C'était la rentrée scolaire et il était à présent en terminal. Enfin, il ne le lui resterait qu'une année à passer dans ce bahut avant d'enfin être libre. Pas qu'il était mauvais élève, même le contraire, mais comme tout ado d'à présent 17ans -presque 18-, il avait rapidement envie de prendre son indépendance, et un appart par la même occasion.

Arrivant donc dans l'établissement où grouillait déjà une masse considérable d'élèves, de parents et de profs, une fois qu'il eut réussit à se faire un passage, la première action de Squall fut de voir le panneau indiquant les classes. Heureusement qu'il était assez grand, les morveux agglutinés devant qui bouchaient le passage tout en se racontant leurs dernières vacances en gloussant ne le gênèrent pas pour voir l'affiche.

Après plusieurs secondes d'observation, il finit par trouver son nom dans toutes ces listes. Bon, déjà une bonne nouvelle, enfin, si ça pouvait être une bonne nouvelle pour un misanthrope comme lui, il était dans la même classe que ses amis. Enfin, si vous lui posez la question, il les qualifierait plus d'un groupe de gosses surexcités le collant et qu'il devait surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries. Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu quand même... peut-être.

En tout cas, maintenant qu'il savait où était sa classe, il du a nouveau se frayer un chemin pour y aller. Heureusement, les gens, généralement intimidés par sa carrure et la cicatrise qu'il avait au milieu des yeux -un accident datant du primaire où Seifer, un gamin de sa classe, lui avait lancé un morceau de brique dessus, inutile de dire que le petit Squall lui avait rendu la pareil à l'époque-, le laissaient passer sans rechigner.

Au tournant d'un couloir, notre cher protagoniste se fit percuter par un objet de petite taille non identifié pour l'instant. Surpris, Squall fut déséquilibré quelques secondes mais le choc fut loin d'être suffisant pour le faire tomber. Cela ne sembla pas être le cas de son obstacle qui s'avéra être un garçon aux cheveux aussi blonds que lui les avait bruns.

Le jeune homme qui semblait assez jeune, voir même plus que Squall, était à présent par terre, se massant la tête en grimaçant. En bon gamin bien élevé qu'étais notre cher misanthrope, il tendit une main au blondinet pour l'aider à se relever.

« ça va?

-O-oui... merci. »

Acceptant son aide, le jeune homme se releva et Squall put constater qu'il avait des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Ça lui rappelait vaguement ceux de la pile électrique lui servant de petit-frère. Le blond prit alors la parole.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais assez pressé, du coup je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.

-Y a pas de mal. »

Au moins, ça changeait des morveux qui vous insultez si vous aviez le malheur de les bousculer -même si généralement c'était eux qui vous rentraient dedans- se dit Squall. Le garçon en face de lui, plus petit d'une demi-tête d'ailleurs, était plutôt poli. Il semblait même un peu intimidé. Le stress de la rentrée sûrement. Ça devait être un nouveau vu que notre balafré n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisé.

« Je cherche la salle des professeurs. C'est bien par là? »

La question ne fit que confirmer les pensées de Squall. Ce gars devait être nouveau. Vu sa carrure, il le dirait en première. Pas bien grand en tout cas.

« Non, c'est à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

-Quoi? C'est pas vrai! Bon, je dois y aller, merci. »

Squall haussa un sourcil. Il avait vraiment l'air pressé. Bon, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce blondinet avait besoin d'aller en salle des profs et ça ne le regardait pas après tout, mais de temps en temps, il se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de donner un coup de main. Pour une fois qu'on tombait pas sur un môme boutonneux et grossier.

« Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner. »

Le blond le regarda, un instant surpris, avant d'afficher un air quelque peu embarrassé.

« Heu... Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas.

-C'est rien. J'ai du temps de toute façon.

-Merci. »

C'est ainsi donc que Squall fit la connaissance de Cloud Strife, un blondinet à la coiffure rappelant vaguement un chocobo.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, mis à part un ou deux mots échangés ici et là, l'un trop taciturne pour lancer la conversation et l'autre un peu trop stressé pour le faire aussi. Une fois devant la salle des professeurs, le brun se stoppa.

« Voilà, nous y sommes.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est rien. »

Tandis que le blond remerciait Squall, ce dernier eut alors un geste pour le moins inhabituel -du moins pour un misanthrope comme lui. En effet, il ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du garçon, qui au passage le regarda d'un air avec un air de merlan frit sur le coup.

« Allez, à plus. Et tache de pas de perdre à l'avenir.

-Heu... o-oui... »

Laissant donc le blondinet, Squall reprit tranquillement le chemin menant à sa salle de classe. A son grand dam, à peine il eut franchit la porte de la salle en question qu'il se fit sauter dessus par son groupe d'amis -ou de pots de colle selon son point de vue.

« Squallyyyyyy!

-Zell, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule.

-C'est mignon pourtant.

-Wee! Tu vois, même Linoa est d'accord!

-Et pourquoi y a qu'à moi que tu donnes des surnoms à chier?

-Squall, apprend à rigoler de temps en temps.

-Sans façon. »

Le punk blond hystérique répondant au nom de Zell et s'auto-proclamant meilleur ami de Squall connaissait ce dernier depuis le primaire environ. S'étant plus ou moins pris d'admiration pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais lâché depuis. Quand à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, c'était Linoa. Les deux garçons l'avaient rencontré en début de lycée et elle s'était vite entendu avec eux -enfin, Squall avait quand même mis trois semaines pour accepter sa présence, mais finalement il l'appréciait bien, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

« Irvine n'est pas là? demanda le brun.

-Pas encore visiblement. Je paris qu'il était tellement nerveux à l'idée de la rentrée qu'il a passé une nuit blanche et c'est effondré de sommeil avant de partir.

-Zell, soupira Linoa, ne te moque pas de lui.

-Bah quoi? Il nous fait le coup tous les ans. C'est pas ma faute s'il est hypersensible et stresse pour un rien. »

Ayant lâché la conversation depuis quelques minutes, notre cher Squall décida de se poser à une table. Du coté de la fenêtre au troisième rang, place stratégique lui permettant de suivre les cours tout en pouvant profiter de courant d'air frais en ces temps encore chaud. Posant son sac sur la table, il en sorti de quoi écrire, un bloc note et sa trousse. Le prof principal avait toujours tendance à faire noter pleins de trucs plus inutiles les uns que les autres le premier jour.

Assis sur sa chaise tandis que Zell s'était décidé à prendre la place à coté de lui, le jeune homme observa la salle de classe qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Il y avait toujours des graffitis ici et là sur les murs d'un jaune délavé ou des chewing-gum collés sous les tables que les pauvres femmes de ménage n'avaient sûrement pas eut le courage de retirer. Les gosses de nos jours n'avaient vraiment aucun respect pour les autres se dit le brun. Si c'était lui, il les aurait choppé ces sales morveux et les auraient forcé à nettoyer eux-même leur merde. Ils comprendraient peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de salir intentionnellement la classe pour soit-disant donner du travail aux techniciens de surface, ces pauvres types en avaient suffisamment comme ça.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la sonnerie. Chacun se posa à une place, Liona se mettant avec Selphie, une petite brune toujours de bonne humeur qui avait déjà été dans leur classe l'année précédente.

Le prof principal finit par arriver. Squall porta son attention sur l'homme qu'il reconnu comme Mr. Valentine, Vincent de son prénom, et surnommé le vampire par les élèves en raison de sa peau pâle et de ses yeux rouges -flippants se dit même Squall. Il l'avait déjà eut en seconde, c'était un prof de maths, et même un bon prof tout court. Bien qu'il souriait aussi souvent que Squall, il était attentif à ses élèves et faisait tout pour aider ceux qui avaient des difficultés.

Allez, pensa notre cher protagoniste, c'était parti pour une matinée de blabla chiant et inutile, mais toutefois obligatoire. Le prof semblait aussi blasé que lui de devoir répéter le même discours tous les ans.

Alors qu'il avait commencé à parler depuis quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand, laissant apparaître un adolescent brun avec une queue de cheval et complètement essoufflé.

« Ex-excusez-moi! Je suis en retard! J'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner! »

Le prof le jaugea de son regard carmin tandis que Zell avait un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu' Irvine se serait rendormit. souffla-t-il d'un air triomphal à son voisin de table qui n'en avait rien à cirer. »

Le prof retint un soupir, il connaissait bien son élève pour l'avoir eut trois ans dans sa classe.

« Ce n'est rien Irvine. Tu peux aller t'assoir, et inutile de stresser comme ça..

-Me-merci monsieur! »

Le brun alla donc s'assoir à une place encore libre tandis que certains élèves pouffaient doucement de rire, dont bien sûr Zell. Le petit groupe avait rencontré Irvine l'an dernier. Du genre dragueur à première vue, le jeune homme s'était en fait révélé être quelqu'un de sérieux et très sensible.

Le prof reprit donc là où il en était une fois que les chuchotements se furent éteints.

« … et donc, cette année j'aurais un assistant pour mon rôle de prof principal. Ce sera aussi votre professeur d'histoire. Il est nouveau dans l'établissement, je compte donc sur vous pour vous montrer correct avec lui. Sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. »

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête. Tout le monde savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas se mettre Valentine à dos.

« Bien, je vais vous le présenter à présent. »

L'homme fit un bref signe de tête en direction de la porte et ledit assistant entra dans la pièce. Squall, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, fut si surpris qu'il ouvrit grands les yeux, manquant de faire tomber son stylo.

« Je vous présente Strife Cloud, mon assistant et votre professeur d'histoire. »

Qui aurait cru que le gamin qu'il avait aidé plutôt n'était pas un gamin, mais en fait son prof. Le brun se dit avec inquiétude qu'il risquait de passer une très mauvaise année.

oOo

Squall poussa un léger soupire en rentrant chez lui. L'année n'aurait pas pu commencer pire pour lui. Bon sang, comment il aurait pu deviner que ce type était prof? Il faisait au moins une tête de moins que lui -ou peut-être était-ce Squall qui était trop grand- et avait un visage trop fin pour paraître plus vieux que lui. Il s'était vraiment rendu ridicule et avait manqué de respect à son aîné sans même le savoir. Sans doute que Strife, n'avait pas du apprécier ça. Le brun ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne l'ai pas en grippe à cause de ça. Ça serait bien sa veine, se mettre un prof à dos dès le début de l'année -pire, l'assistant de Valentine, ce dernier n'étant pas des plus tendres avec les élèves perturbateurs. Il se voyait déjà être convoqué le lendemain et devoir écrire une lettre d'excuse ou autre pour manque de respect à l'enseignant. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir aider quelqu'un pour une fois.

Grommelant un peu, le jeune homme monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, espérant pouvoir s'y détendre un moment. Elle était aménagé d'un style simple et banal représentant bien le caractère peu extraverti de son occupant, aucun objet décoratif ne s'y trouvait.

Ouvrant la porte, notre protagoniste découvrit un adolescent aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bleus l'attendant sur son lit, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Levant les yeux au ciel, Squall posa son sac dans un coin avant de reporter son attention sur l'intrus.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Sora?

-T'es pas sympa, Squall! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendrais pour partir ce matin! »

Le brun retint un soupire.

« Je t'aurais attendu si tu t'étais levé à l'heure.

-Maiiiis! C'était ma rentrée au lycée! Tu devais me montrer comment c'était!

-Désolé. »

Roulant les yeux tout en se posant à coté de son cadet, Squall l'enlaça d'un bras. Ce que son petit frère pouvait être insupportable par moment, et pourtant, c'était aussi une des rares personnes avec qui il avait des gestes affectueux.

« Mouais... je te pardonne pour cette fois.

-C'est ça... Ta journée s'est bien passée sinon? »

Il regretta sa question à peine l'eut-il posé en voyant un sourire étirer les joues de Sora.

« Ouiiiii! Tu sais quoi, je suis dans la même classe que Xion et Kairi! C'est trop cool! Dommage que Namine et Hayner soit dans une autre seconde. Et y a des jumeaux dans ma classe! J'ai pu voir Riku aussi qui est passé en première. Il est dans la même classe qu'Axel. Je t'avais dis qu'Axel avait redoublé au fait? Et puis t'aurais du voir la tête de mon prof principal! Un vieux qui s'appelle Vexen. Il a trop une tête de détraqué! Et puis aussi... »

Et c'était partit pour une bonne demi-heure à l'écouter déballer sa journée. Squall avait déjà mal au crane. Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il est finit à présent. Pourquoi diable avait-il du avoir un petit-frère hyperactif?

oOo

Une légère migraine pour avoir écouté Sora lui raconter sa vie jusqu'à tard hier soir -impossible de l'arrêter quand il parlait-, Squall se préparait pour le lycée. Enfilant un pantalon en cuir noir et un t-shirt blanc, il accrocha un pendentif en forme de lion autour de son cou avant d'enfiler sa veste. Certes, l'ensemble était un peu chaud pour la saison, mais il s 'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas les habits courts qui dévoilaient trop de chair à son goût. Peut importe s'il avait un peu chaud, mis à part s'il y avait une canicule, il resterait avec ses vêtements habituels. Zell s'amusait souvent à lui dire, d'ailleurs, qu'il compensait le fait qu'il avait chaud par la froideur de ses traits. Blague qui tombait souvent à plat d'ailleurs.

Enfin, après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner et renoncé à réveiller son frère qui n'entendait pas la sonnerie de son réveil, le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps pour bien mémoriser sa journée avant de grimacer. Oh, joie... il commençait avec Histoire-géo... ce qui voulait dire, Strife. Il appréhendait vraiment cette heure, ne sachant pas du tout si le blond lui tiendrait rigueur de la veille ou non. Bah, après tout, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, il y avait plus de 500 élèves dans ce lycée, il avait sûrement déjà oublié sa tête, il l'espérait du moins.

Ça aurait pu passer encore, si seulement il ne lui avait pas ébouriffé les cheveux. C'était rare qu'il agisse ainsi avec quelqu'un mais... avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air innocent, Strife lui avait fait penser à son frère sur le coup. Résultat des courses...

Son sac sur l'épaule et une main dans la poche, le brun se mit donc en route vers le lycée, d'un pas tranquille mais assuré. Inutile de trop y penser, il aviserait à la dernière minute. Après tout, il était bon élève, les profs passeraient sûrement l'éponge pour une fois.

oOo

Curieusement, Strife ne lui accorda aucune attention particulière pendant son cours, se comportant de la même manière avec tous ses élèves. Squall se demanda s'il avait effectivement oublié sa tête ou s'il tenait juste à faire son boulot de prof correctement. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. En tout cas, il tâcha de se concentrer sur le cours, chose pas évidente avec la moitié des filles de la classe qui gloussaient en matant la silhouette du blond, bavant presque sur leur cahier vierge de note.

Bien que Squall n'était pas de ce bords là, et était exaspéré par les rires vulgaires de ses camarades de sexe féminin, il devait admettre que Strife était plutôt beau gosse. Le genre à faire tomber les filles sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il avait espérait que Linoa sorte du lot. C'était loupé. Elle était en plein fantasme sur le fessier du blondinet dont les formes étaient mises en valeur par son pantalon moulant. Et comme elle était actuellement sa voisine de table, ce n'était pas évident pour notre cher Squall de prendre des notes en l'entendant glousser dès que le prof se retournait.

Et qu'après on ne vienne pas lui demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais eut de petite-amie. Les filles pouvaient être d'un vulgaire par moment.

En tout cas, Strife ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou peut-être faisait-il semblant de ne pas le voir. Squall leva les yeux au ciel; vivement que ce cours se termine.

Une fois que la sonnerie libératrice retentit, notre protagoniste se dit qu'il attendrait un peu afin de parler au prof, histoire de s'excuser pour sa conduite d'hier, c'était le minimum. Observant donc la salle se vider, il ne put malheureusement pas aborder Strife, ce dernier venant de se faire encercler par un groupe fille, soit-disant pour des questions sur le cours. C'est ça, et vu leurs têtes de perverses et celles qui cherchaient à accentuer le décolleté de leur haut, c'était super crédible.

Inutile de s'attarder, elles ne le lâcheraient jamais. Se disant qu'il aurait d'autres occasions, Squall reprit donc son sac et fila au cours suivant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. C'est sûr, après deux heures de physique-chimie en compagnie de Vexen, un prof à l'allure inquiétante -certains faisait courir la rumeur qu'il était même pédophile vu sa tronche peu avenante, rumeur heureusement fausse-, les filles avaient leurs hormones de calmées pour le coup.

oOo

Une semaine passa et au final, Squall n'avait jamais trouvé le temps d'approcher Strife, s'en était presque désespérant. Bon, visiblement, le prof ne lui tenait pas rigueur de la dernière fois, ou bien ne s'en souvenait plus, mais malgré tout, les principes de notre protagoniste l'incitait à tout de même s'excuser, c'était le minimum du savoir vivre quand même.

Alors que la journée se terminait par une heure d'histoire, justement, Squall se dit que, plutôt d'attendre une occasion qui ne viendrait jamais, c'était à lui de la créer. Une fois que la sonnerie retendit, il se leva rapidement, fila directement vers le bureau du prof avant que la bande de groupie de ce dernier ne revienne le coller.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi. Je pourrais vous parler? »

Se retournant, le blond détailla son élève un instant, un peu surpris, avant de sourire.

« Bien sûr.

-En privé de préférence. »

Hochant la tête, Strife demanda aux jeunes filles qui poussaient des cris de protestation de quitter la salle. Celles ci obéirent, jetant un regard noir à Squall qui leur volait leur idole. Génial, pensa ce dernier. Il venait de se mettre la moitié des filles de la classe sur le dos. Quoiqu'il s'en foutait éperdument en fait.

Une fois que les deux garçons furent seuls, Strife se retourna vers l'adolescent.

« Alors? De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Ben... C'est à propos de la dernière fois. Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, on s'est croisé le jour de la rentrée et... Je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir agi de manière déplacé avec vous. »

Un instant surpris par ses propos, le blond eut ensuite un sourire un peu gêné, bien qu'amusé.

« Ah, ça... Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai bien vu que tu me prenais pour quelqu'un de ton âge à ce moment là, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas bien grand, mais je n'ai pas osé te le dire de peur de t'embarrasser. »

Squall, au risque de blesser sa fierté, n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait pensé encore plus jeune que lui à vrai dire.

« Enfin, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'en ai pas tenu rigueur.

-Hum... Merci. Mais je tenais quand même à vous présenter des excuses.

-Merci, mais ne t'en fais pas plus pour ça. »

Remerciant une dernière fois le blond, Squall le salua avant de quitter la pièce, un poids en moins sur la conscience. Voilà une bonne chose de faîte se disait-il.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'élection des délégués, et sans grande surprise, Squall fut élu -sans avoir rien demandé d'ailleurs, mais on lui faisait le coup tous les ans. Vu que pratiquement tout le monde avait voté pour lui, même s'il ne s'était pas proposé, le jeune homme du se résoudre à accepter l'emploie, comme à chaque fois.

Sa nouvelle fonction l'amena parfois à rester après les cours pour discuter avec Valentine, et Striphe vu qu'il était assistant de ce dernier, de diverses mesures ou activités prévues pour la classe. Ce fut le cas de ce jour là, à la différence que Valentine n'avait pu être présent pour raison personnelle.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de programmer tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, les deux hommes discutèrent un peu tout en rangeant tout et en sortant de la pièce.

« Franchement, ça vous ennuie pas que les filles viennent vous coller après chaque fin de cours? le questionna Squall.

-Bah, je ne me vois pas leur demander de partir.

-Ouais, mais bon... Je veux pas critiquer, mais elles ne viennent pas vous voir pour le cours. »

Le blond eut alors un léger sourire.

« Je ne suis pas bête, tu sais. Je vois bien qu'elles tentent d'attirer mon attention, mais je n'ai aucun intérêt pour des filles de leur âge. Le mieux dans ce genre de situation, c'est de simplement attendre qu'elles se lassent. Si elles voient que je ne réagis pas, elles finiront par arrêter. »

Squall haussa un sourcil tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte menant à la cour.

« Vous semblez habitué à ça.  
-On peut dire ça. Et toi sinon? Tu n'as pas de copine ou autre?

-Non, ce genre de truc ne m'intéresse pas. »

C'est vrai qu'au début du lycée, plusieurs filles s'étaient intéressés à lui, mais devant son caractère froid et son visage de marbre, elles avaient vite abandonné.

Finalement, arrivant à la grille du lycée, les deux garçons se séparèrent. Saluant son professeur, Squall fila de son coté. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de marche qu'il tilta et, haussant un sourcil, il s'arrêta.

« Comment ça, ''ou autre''? »

oOo

Les semaines se succédèrent, plus ou moins identiques les unes aux autres pour Squall. Seule différence peut-être, c'était qu'il parlait de plus en plus avec Strife, appréciant la présence du blond qui relevait le niveau de ses conversations habituelles. C'est sûr, ce n'était pas avec Zell ou Ivirne qu'il pouvait parler de chose plus sérieuses.

Seulement, durant quatre jours, Strife fut absent, l'administration leur donnant juste un « raison personnelle » pour justicier cela. Lorsque le blond revenu enfin en cours, Squall fut quelque peu choqué. Il semblait fatigué, de légères cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle et le regard vague, déprimé presque. Il semblait même avoir perdu un peu de poids.

Le brun ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait été malade ou non, mais une chose était sûr, il lui était arrivé un truc pas cool du tout durant ces quatre jours. Bien que ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler de la vie privée des autres, il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Le blond ne souriait plus, ou rarement du moins, et c'était toujours un faux sourire qui faisait mal à Squall quand il le voyait, devinant sans mal la douleur qui se cachait derrière. Le blond n'était pas doué pour les faux-semblant. Il ne laissait même plus ses groupies s'approcher, quittant la salle dès que la sonnerie retentissait.

Une petite semaine s'écoula, mais il ne semblait toujours pas aller mieux.

Sur le chemin le ramenant à chez lui, le lycéen passa le parc habituel. Il préférait largement emprunter ce chemin plutôt que de devoir longer la route pleine de voitures de leur fumée irrespirable avec pour seul paysage des immeubles gris et ternes. Avançant tranquillement, son regard s'arrêtant sur quelques passants parfois, le jeune homme eut un air surpris -bien que peu visible sur son visage inexpressif- en reconnaissant une certaine touffe blonde.

« Monsieur Strife? »

En effet, c'était bien son prof qui était là, assis sur un banc et l'air abattu, observant tristement son portable. En entendant son nom, ce dernier releva la tête, apercevant Squall. Il lui offrit un léger sourire, tout aussi forcé que les précédents.

« Bonjour. »

Hésitant, Squall le salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de s'approcher doucement, comme ayant peur de le brusquer.

« ça ne va pas, Monsieur?

-Si, pourquoi? »

C'était flagrant qu'il mentait. Personne n'allant ''bien'' n'aurait une telle expression de douleur dans les yeux. Se posant finalement à coté de son professeur, le plus jeune observa ce dernier un instant avant de reprendre.

« Monsieur... sérieusement, ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de dire ça, mais je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas bien. »

Cillant un instant, Strife eut un pâle sourire avant de baisser la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais été bon pour jouer la comédie...

-Je... je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

-Non. C'est gentil à toi, mais tu ne peux rien faire. »

Squall détailla son interlocuteur un instant, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ses pensées, à savoir qu'es-ce qui pouvait bien le bouffer au point d'être dans cet état. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, observant le sol comme si ce dernier pouvait fournir toutes les réponses qu'ils souhaitaient.

Finalement, après un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvant s'attarder d'avantage, les deux hommes se quittèrent après s'être salué. Le brun rentra donc chez lui, mais son inquiétude pour son aîné ne s'était pas arrangée, bien au contraire.

* * *

Voilà tout.

La suite arrivera bientôt -je l'espère du moins.

Review? :3

(et oui, pour une fois, c'est Cloudy le plus âgé -23 ans-! Mouhahaha! \o/ )


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin... ENFIN! \o/ J'ai enfin réussi à pondre un second chapitre sur cette fic. Je bloquais vraiment dessus et elle s'écrivait petit bout par petit bout.

Je comptais la faire en 2 chapitre à la base, mais puisqu'elle est plus longue que prévue, il y en aura un troisième, qui j'espère s'écrira plus facilement que celui-là.

* * *

Je répondrais aussi ici à la review des plus _désobligeantes_ de **Simili Cloud** puisqu'il a écrit en anonyme, je cite:

_je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mets autent de temps pour ecrire ou mettre la suite de l'histoire...que se passe t-il? à force de de nous faire attendre on attends plus, alors stp._

Et bien _excuse-moi_ de mettre autant de temps, mais vois-tu, j'ai une vie moi aussi. Je ne passe pas mon temps sur l'ordinateur et j'ai des priorités plus importantes que continuer mes fics. Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des pannes d'inspirations ou d'avoir du mal à continuer un chapitre pendant un moment. Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir faire attendre mes lecteurs, mais si tu n'es pas foutu d'avoir un peu de patience, je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire là. L'écriture prend du temps, et nous tous, je parle pour tous ceux qui écrivent des fics, avons tous une vie derrière l'ordinateur. Alors, pardon si tu ne comprends pas _pourquoi je met autant de temps _mais j'ai aussi le droit d'avoir d'autres priorités. Alors, je te prierais de montrer un peu plus de respect dans tes reviews. Et poster ce genre de message ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite, au contraire, c'est le genre de commentaires qui _ne me donnent pas envie _de me casser le cul à poster la suite. Désolée si certains me trouvent vulgaire ou désobligeante, mais c'est le genre de remarque que je ne supporte pas.

* * *

Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^

* * *

Rentrant chez lui, Squall salua brièvement sa mère qui était en train de s'occuper des fleurs du jardin avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Il avait eu une journée de cours assez chargée, entre deux heures de physique, deux de maths et une interro en histoire... Le jeudi était vraiment son jour le plus lourd. Heureusement qu'il était bon élève, voir même excellent, sinon il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il aurait décroché avec un tel rythme. Il avait d'ailleurs vu Zell s'endormir en philo tellement le cours de physique lui avait trop fait surchauffer le cerveau.

Enfin, arrivant dans sa chambre, il posa son sac à coté de son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir au préalable retiré sa veste, s'accordant un petit quart d'heure de pause avant de faire son boulot pour le lendemain. Il n'avait pas grand chose comme devoir, juste une rédac en anglais et un ou deux exo de maths. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappela que Sora lui avait prit son dictionnaire d'anglais, il faudrait qu'il lui redemande.

Se redressant donc, Squall sorti de sa chambre accéder à celle de son cadet, se situant à coté de la sienne. Toquant à la porte et, une fois qu'il entendit la voix de son frère lui donner l'autorisation, il ouvrit la prote.

« Sora, es-ce que tu pourrais me... »

L'adolescent se figea de surprise. A coté de son frère, se tenaient deux têtes blondes, l'observant avec curiosité. Sora sourit à son aîné en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Squall! Je te présente Roxas et Ventus, ils sont dans ma classe! »

Les deux garçons saluèrent poliment le brun, qui en fit de même, un peu désorienté. Les deux jumeaux, car difficile que ça soit autre chose, étaient la copie conforme l'un de l'autre. Cheveux blonds en bataille, yeux bleus, même visage -ça lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Squall était bien incapable de discerner qui était Roxas et qui était Ventus.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent l'un l'autre un instant, semblant communiquer par le regard -si bien que notre protagoniste se demanda si cette histoire de télépathie entre jumeaux était vraie- avant de sourire d'un air entendu.

« Tu es Squall, c'est ça?

-On a entendu parlé de toi par notre grand-frère.

-Il a l'air de bien t'aimer d'ailleurs.

-S'il travaille mieux que Sora, y a des chances.

-Hey! protesta le châtain. C'est pas parce que vous êtes meilleurs que moi en cours qu'il faut vous moquer! »

Squall haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quoi les jumeaux parlaient.

« Pardon?

-Ah, Sora ne t'as pas dit?

-ça m'étonne pas de lui.

-Mais! Je pensais que ça serait plus drôle si je lui disait pas! fit le châtain. »

Un des jumeaux eut un sourire amusé, Roxas ou Ventus, le brun ne savait toujours pas, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Notre nom de famille est Strife. »

Quoi... ?

oOo

Assis à la table basse, les deux blonds en face, Squall n'en revenait pas. Les petits frères de Strife. En même temps, il était vrai qu'ils lui ressemblaient assez, il aurait du faire le rapprochement plus tôt, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que sa tête de chocobo de prof pouvait avoir des frères dans le même lycée que lui, et jumeaux de surcroit.

« Alors?

-De quoi tu voulais nous parler?

-C'est à propos de Cloud, c'est ça? »

Squall cilla un instant. Il avait un peu du mal à suivre en les entendant enchaîner ainsi les phrases, et le fait d'entendre son prof être appelé ''Cloud'' au lieu de ''Strife'' lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Le manque d'habitude. Passant une main sur sa nuque, il se reprit.

« Et bien, ce n'est peut-être pas mes affaires, mais... Il lui est arrivé quelque chose récemment? Il a toujours l'air déprimé ou triste. »

Les jumeaux se consultèrent à nouveau du regard, l'un souriant doucement, l'autre ayant une légère moue contrariée. Visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord sur le fait de lui dire ou non. Celui souriant reprit la parole -et Squall aurait bien aimé savoir si c'était Ventus ou Roxas.

« Hm... On pourrait te le dire, mais ça reste assez personnel.

-C'est à dire? questionna le brun.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir? le coupa l'autre blond. »

Le lycéen cligna des paupières un instant. Pourquoi? C'était vrai, ça, pourquoi es-ce qu'il voulait absolument savoir? Ça ne le regardait pas, Strife n'était que son prof après tout. Mais...

« Je... C'est une personne que j'apprécie. C'est peut-être un peu prétentieux de ma part, mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider. »

Les jumeaux s'observèrent à nouveau l'un l'autre tandis que Sora était concentré à battre le boss de son dernier jeu sur sa console.

« Hum... On pourrait lui dire, non?

-Mais, Ven... si Cloud n'est pas d'accord.

-Je pense que ça ira, Roxas. Il a l'air bien.

-Me dis pas que tu penses à ça...

-Va savoir.

-... »

Celui que Squall pu enfin identifier comme étant Ventus reposa son regard sur lui, sous le regard mi-réprobateur de son jumeau.

« En fait... Cloud s'est fait plaqué.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, il s'est fait plaqué. »

Le brun cilla... il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus grave en somme.

« C'est tout? »

Il fut foudroyé du regard par Roxas.

« Hey! Ne dis pas ça! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé! Et puis Cloud est quelqu'un de très sensible!

-Roxas, calme-toi. lui fit son jumeau.

-Heu... désolé. Je voulais pas paraître offensant. tenta de se rattraper Squall.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ven!

-Roxas, arrête de crier. »

Squall haussa un sourcil, commençant à voir les différences entres les deux garçons. Roxas semblait plus réactif et froid, comparé à Ventus qui était plutôt ouvert et souriant. Ce dernier reprit.

« Pour t'expliquer, ils étaient ensemble depuis 5ans. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège au moins, et Cloud s'était très vite attaché à lui. Du coup, une coupure nette lui a fait comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

-Je vois. Il... une seconde! ''Lui''? »

Ventus eut un léger sourire.

« Oui. Mon frère est sorti avec un ''lui'' et pas une ''elle''. »

Nouvelle révélation pour notre cher Squally, son prof d'histoire était gay.

oOo

Depuis la révélation des jumeaux, plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà passés. Squall restait le même, imperturbable, mais dès qu'il croisait Strife, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout de suite penser à son orientation sexuelle. Non pas qu'il soit homophobe ou autre, disons qu'il était juste... curieux. Si ce n'était pas les frères du blond qu'il le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru. Certes, il avait un visage fin et était petit, mais rien qui ne puisse le faire tomber dans les stéréotypes que l'on voit partout. En tout cas, une chose était sûre se disait Squall, si les filles de la classe venaient à l'apprendre, sûrement qu'elles fondraient toutes en larme de voir un si beau garçon être du coté obscur de la force. Enfin, bien sûr, il y a les fangirls yaoistes qui sortaient du lot et qui seraient ravies à cette nouvelle, mais notre protagoniste n'avait pas encore connaissance de cette espèce en voie de développement. Mais revenons là où nous en étions.

En tout cas, le lycéen nota une légère amélioration chez son enseignant. Il redevenait un peu plus souriant, avait repris du poids aussi, mais sans aucun doute que sa rupture était encore un sujet sensible chez lui. Squall n'y connaissait pas grand chose en histoire de cœur, mais il pensait bien qu'on ne se remettait pas en quelques semaines seulement de s'être fait plaqué après 5ans de couple.

Finalement, le brun pensait qu'avec le temps, Strife irait de mieux en mieux et que tout s'arrangerait. Enfin, il n'avait juste pas prévenu un certain évènement.

Une journée banale à première vue, juste que Squall avait du s'attarder un peu après les cours pour donner des documents à son prof principal. Ainsi donc, notre cher protagoniste sorti de l'établissement délaissé par déjà la majorité des élèves, si ce n'est tous, vu l'heure tardive. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à filer, il entendit des éclats de voix. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir Strife un peu plus loin avec un autre homme, ce dernier étant assez grand et possédant de longs cheveux noirs -enfin, pas aussi long que ceux de Valentine.

« Cloud, attend. Je voudrais te parler!

-Zack, fous moi la paix! Moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire!

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te...

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi? Me blesser? Et bien c'est gagné!

-Attend, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Pas besoin, j'ai bien compris. Compris que tu t'es fichu de moi pendant toutes ces années! Que tu ne restais plus avec moi que par pitié pour te baiser Aerith dès que je n'étais pas là! Merde! Alors que je commence à peine à me remettre, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de réapparaître devant moi? »

Observant l'échange sans oser bouger, Squall était assez tendu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Strife hausser la voix, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de se mettre en colère. Et, d'après le peu qu'il avait comprit l'homme avec lui serait... son ex? En tout cas, il en avait déjà trop entendu, cela ne le regardait pas et il n'avait rien à faire là.

L'adolescent s'apprêta donc à faire demi-tour, quand il vit l'autre homme, Zack s'il avait bien entendu, agripper le bras de son enseignant.

« Cloud! Écoute-moi!

-Lâche-moi!

-Pas tant que ne m'écouteras pas!

-Zack! Tu me fais mal.

-Monsieur, tout va bien? »

Surpris, les deux adultes se retournèrent vers Squall qui s'était rapproché, ce dernier se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise et se demandant s'il avait bien d'intervenir au final. Zack relâcha le blond, s'éloignant.

« Pardon. Je vais y aller. »

Strife l'observa un instant s'en aller, avant de reposer son regard sur le lycéen.

« Ah, oui. Tout va bien, désolé. »

Le plus jeune se demanda un instant pourquoi es-ce qu'il s'excusait au juste...

« Pardon, je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous déranger.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. tenta de le rassurer le blond.

-Ce... c'était votre ex? »

Squall se gifla mentalement à peine il eut posé la question. Quel con... c'était vraiment pas le moment de lui poser la question, sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas sensé être au courant de tout ça. D'ailleurs, Strife le regarda avec des yeux surpris avant de baisser la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu m'as entendu...

-Ah, heu... Ce n'était pas dans mon intention! tenta de se rattraper le brun. Et puis, comme vos petits-frères m'avaient un peu raconté, j'ai cru comprendre que... »

Nouvelle gifle mentale. Il était obligé de préciser ça?

« Pardon? Mes... Roxas et Ven? le questionna Cloud tout en affichant un air choqué.

-Heu... oui. Ils sont dans la même classe que mon frère et... »

Le brun ne finit pas sa phrase, soudainement perplexe devant la mine déprimée de son prof.

« C'est pas vrai... Je leur avais pourtant demandé de se taire, mais ils n'écoutent jamais rien... Ils... ils ne t'ont rien dit d'autre mis à part ça?

-Non. »

Strife s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient beau avoir des têtes d'anges, ses deux cadets étaient de vrais démons quand ils s'y mettaient. Comme par exemple, ils avaient la mauvaise manie de raconter tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire aux autres.

Le blond eut ensuite un pauvre sourire, se massant nerveusement le bras.

« Enfin, tu a vu juste... C'était... Zack était mon ex. »

oOo

Squall ne savait plus trop comment il en était arrivé là, à se retrouver assis dans un café à la même table que son prof en train de l'écouter lui raconter sa vie, mais en tout cas, il y était.

« On était ensemble depuis 5ans. Un vrai coup de foudre à vrai dire, mais j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas réciproque au final.

-Mais... tenta l'adolescent, pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Pour sortir avec vous au départ, il devait bien être amoureux, non?

-Sans doute, à moins que ce n'ai été qu'un flirt pour lui. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire à présent. 5 ans, ça faisait 5 ans... et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rend compte qu'il s'est foutu de moi pendant tout ce temps, me trompant avec ma plus proche amie. J'ai été stupide. Même si je sentais qu'il s'éloignait, j'ai continué à espérer que ce n'était que moi qui me faisait des idées. Je... J'ai essayé de faire des efforts, de le retenir... Mais visiblement, je n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait, je... »

Se tenant la tête d'une main, cette dernière masquant ses yeux, Strife eut un léger sursaut et Squall devina sans mal qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le lycéen eut alors un geste qui le surpris lui même, un geste que le misanthrope qu'il était n'aurait jamais pensé faire de toute sa vie entière. Doucement, il posa sa main sur celle du blond.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, monsieur. C'est juste lui qui était trop idiot pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de vous avoir. »

2sc. C'est environ le temps durant lequel Strife fixa son élève avec étonnement et le temps qu'il fallu à ce dernier pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et dire. Rougissant, soudainement gêné et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, Squall retira sa main avant de bafouiller.

« Enfin, heu, je voulais dire que... C'est... vous... »

Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il perdait ses moyens. Strife eut alors un léger sourire, le premier sincère depuis des jours, avant d'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de son cadet.

« Merci. Tu es un gentil garçon. »

De son coté, Squall se contenta de baisser les yeux à ce geste, se murant dans le silence, peu habitué à recevoir des marques d'affections et à être traité comme un gamin. Même si du point de vue de Strife, il en était sûrement un... ils avaient quand même 6 ans de différence au moins.

6ans... Le lycéen reposa son regard sur son aîné. 6 ans les séparait, sûrement qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre et...

Troisième gifle mentale de la journée. Oh non, mon petit Squall, je ne sais pas où tu dérivais, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, alors tu arrêtes tout de suite.

Une fois qu'il se fut mentalement rappelé à l'ordre, Squall échangea encore quelques mots avec son professeur avant de rentrer chez lui. Pensif durant tout le trajet, il fut accueilli par Sora une fois dans la maison.

« Ah, bon retour, Squall. T'es rentré tard aujourd'hui.

-Hum... Sora.

-Oui?

-Je crois que je suis gay. »

oOo

Ça devait bien être la première fois que Squall se sentait aussi perdu. Il avait balancé qu'il était gay à Sora sans trop réfléchir la dernière fois, mais... c'était vraiment le cas? Et pourquoi il avait dit ça? A cause de Strife? Parce qu'il lui avait pris la main? D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction... et ce qu'il lui avait dit après... Non, c'était juste pour consoler le blond, c'est tout... Mais es-ce qu'un élève était franchement sensé avoir ce genre de comportement avec son professeur? Et puis ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte. Alors, pourquoi? Il était vrai qu'il appréciait beaucoup Strife, mais serait-ce au point de... Non, on se calme. Ça devait être autre chose, mais...

« Squall? Tout va bien? »

Sortant de ses pensées, Squall leva les yeux sur son camarade qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Hum? Oui, Zell?

-ça a sonné depuis 2 minutes déjà. Tu dors ou quoi?

-Hein? Ah, désolé. Je réfléchissais. »

Se levant, le brun rassembla ses cahiers et ses stylos pour soigneusement ranger le tout dans son sac et mettre ce dernier sur son épaule avant de suivre son ami hors de la salle. Bon sang, cette histoire le travaillait tellement qu'il avait peine suivit le cours. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller de la sorte.

oOo

« Allez se promener?

-Ouiii! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un tour tous les deux! Ça pourrait être sympa! »

Perplexe, Squall observait son frère, ce dernier s'était assis sans aucune gène sur son ventre alors qu'il bouquinait tranquillement sur son lit. Le châtain était actuellement en train de supplier son aîné de passer leur samedi après-midi ensemble en ville.

« Je sais pas, Sora. J'ai du boulot et...

-Maiiiis! Tu pourras faire ça dimanche! T'es le premier de ta classe de toute façon, c'est pas grave si tu ne travailles pas une journée.

-Hm... Bon, d'accord. J'accepte.

-Youpi! »

Le plus jeune leva les bras en l'air avant de glisser sur le plancher.

« Bien, on se dit à 15h devant l'horloge de la gare!

-Hein? On part pas ensemble?

-Non, j'ai un truc à faire d'abord, donc c'est mieux qu'on se retrouve là bas. »

Squall n'insista pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules pour acquiescer. Bah, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec son frère, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Il fallait juste qu'il prévoit une boite de médoc avant de partir, son cadet risquant fort de lui donner mal au crane à force de s'agiter.

oOo

Il était près de 15h, et comme convenu, notre cher protagoniste attendait devant l'horloge de la gare. Sora serait sûrement à la bourre, mais bon, il avait pour principe d'être toujours à l'heure. Adossé contre un mur, il regarda un instant autour de lui. Il y avait divers couples qui se retrouvaient avant de partir main dans la main. Sora avait bien choisi son point de rendez-vous... Squall n'était pas très à l'aise au milieu de cette foule d'amoureux. Vivement que son hyperactif de petit frère arrive.

« Squall? »

Surpris, le brun tourna à la tête. C'était tout sauf la voix de son frère...

« Monsieur Strife? »

En effet, devant lui se tenait son professeur d'histoire, il semblait aussi surpris que lui de le voir. Le blond lui offrit un léger sourire tout en s'approchant.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là?

-Rien de spécial. J'attends juste mon frère, et vous?

-Bah, pareil à vrai dire. Je... Ah, excuse-moi. J'ai un message. »

Laissant le blond prendre son portable, Squall en profita pour le détailler. Il était vêtu d'un haut à col roulé noir sans manche, il portait un blouson par dessus et n'avait qu'un bête jeans pour le bas. Ça changeait de ses tenus au lycée, généralement bien habillé, chemise impeccable, pantalon noir et stylé. Bien sûr, ça lui allait bien aussi, mais son style extérieur était pas mal non plus.

Squall fut tiré de ses pensées, pour ne pas dire contemplation, par son portable lui aussi. Haussant un sourcil, il ouvrit son téléphone pour voir un texto de son frère. ...De quoi? Il du faire un gros effort pour ne pas pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Sora venait de lui annoncer que finalement il ne pourrait pas venir. Soupirant, il referma avant de reposer son regard sur le blond qui affichait la même tête que lui.

« Un problème?

-Mes frères viennent de me dire qu'ils me lâchaient finalement. Je sais pas ce qu'il leur prend.

-Ah? Bah, je suis dans le même cas alors. Le mien vient de m'annoncer la même chose. »

Quelque peu surpris, les deux se regardèrent, avant que le blond n'ait un faible sourire.

« Bon, ben... plutôt que de rester bêtement planté là, ça te dit qu'on fasse un tour ensemble?

-Hein? Heu... si vous voulez. »

Quelque peu décontenancé, Squall n'ajouta rien de plus, suivant donc le blond... avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Non... ils n'auraient quand même pas osé...

Et si. A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenaient, cachés dans un coin, Sora, Ventus et Roxas.

« Vous pensez que ça va marcher?

-Va savoir. Faudrait déjà que ton frère arrive à se décoincer et à sourire.

-Hey! Bon, j'avoue que Squall est tout sauf social, mais pas à ce point quand même.

-Perso, je suis pas sûr que ça va marcher vote truc.

-Roxas, ne soit pas si pessimiste.

-Je pense surtout que c'est vous deux qui êtes trop optimistes.

-Ah! Ils vont vers la rue commerçante! On les suit! »

C'est ainsi que la filature commença pour les plus jeunes. Enfin, pour le moment, il ne se passait pas grand chose de spécial. Les deux garçons se contentaient de marcher tout en observant les vitrines, échangeant deux ou trois mots de temps en temps. A vrai dire, Squall n'était pas très à l'aise... déjà qu'il n'était pas bavard en temps normal, mais là... il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter.

C'est finalement, en entrant dans une librairie, qu'un sujet de conversation vit le jour, les deux commentant divers auteurs et œuvres.

« Je savais pas que vous aimiez les romans d'épouvantes. Ça avait pas l'air vraiment votre genre.

-Bah, je trouve ça pas mal. Ah, et s'il te plait, arrête de me vouvoyer.

-Hein? Mais, vous êtes mon professeur et... »

Le blond fit taire son élève en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Certes, au lycée c'est le cas. Mais ici je ne suis pas là en tant que professeur, et toi tu n'es pas là en tant qu'élève. Alors comporte-toi avec moi comme avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Heu... d'accord. »

Squall cilla quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre.

« Et... et donc vous, enfin, non, tu... tu aimes quoi d'autre comme type de livre? »

Bon sang, que ça lui faisait bizarre de le tutoyer... En tout cas, le blond sembla satisfait du changement.

« Je lis un peu de tout. En ce moment je suis dans la fantaisie. J'ai trouvé une série pas mal du tout, bien que ça se passe dans un monde futuriste, l'auteur a introduit de la magie. Le principe est assez sympa.

-Ah? Je ne connais pas. Je lis surtout des romans historiques ou des polars.

-Tu devrais essayer de te diversifier un peu de temps en temps.

-Hm... Vous, enfin, tu as l'air de t'y connaître en littérature.

-On peut dire ça. J'ai un ami qui est devenu écrivain et il me demande souvent de lire ses manuscrits pour savoir ce que j'en pense. C'est un peu lui qui m'a passionné pour la lecture.

-Je vois... »

Tout en observant le blond, Squall se dit que dans le fond... il ne connaissait rien de lui. Ses goûts, ses passions, ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, le genre d'activité qu'il avait en dehors des cours, tout ça... ça faisait mal à admettre quelque part, mais le blond était un total étranger pour lui en fait, et sûrement que l'inverse était aussi vrai. Et bizarrement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il eut un léger sourire, à peine visible. Il engueulerait Sora plus tard, pour l'instant, il profiterait de cette après-midi pour apprendre à mieux connaître sa tête de chocobo de prof.

Les deux hommes papotèrent donc un moment tout en passant de magasin en magasin et de rue en rue. Plus le temps passait, plus Squall se sentait à l'aise dans la discussion, si bien que Sora, qui les espionnait toujours, se demanda un instant si c'était toujours son frère qui était là et non un clone envoyé par des extraterrestres.

Le rendez-vous « forcé » semblait finalement bien se passer, bien qu'un peu trop calme au goût des trois espions -surtout pour Ventus et Sora, Roxas, lui, avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son lit. Seulement, après un instant, Cloud se figea, pâlissant. Squall ne tarda pas à en comprendre la cause; à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, se tenait Zack, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns tressés et habillée de rose.

Le blond voulu faire demi-tour, mais malheureusement, Zack les remarqua. Il échangea quelques rapides paroles avec sa camarade, lui demandant sans doute de partir devant, avant de s'approcher d'eux.

« Cloud! Attend! »

Tête de chocobo se figea, avant de jeter un regard aussi bien blessé qu'en colère à la tête de chiot. Squall, toujours à coté de son professeur, observait le nouveau venu, quelque peu tendu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir.

« Cloud, s'il te plait. Je veux juste...

-Tais-toi, Zack! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! s'emporta immédiatement le blond. Tu étais avec Aerith, non? Qu'es-ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre?

-Cloud, écoute, tu te méprends sur moi, je...

-Tu quoi? Tu vas me sortir qu'Aerith aussi, tu la trompes?

-Non. Je...

-ça suffit, j'en ai assez de t'entendre à chaque fois essayer de te justifier. Assume un peu tes actes et fous-moi la paix! De toutes façons... »

A la surprise générale, Cloud agrippa alors le bras de son élève, le serrant contre lui. Si Squall écarquilla les yeux, se figeant, il cru bien que son cerveau allait le lâcher sur le coup tellement le contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prenait?

« Je suis moi aussi passé à autre chose. continua le blond en fusillant Zack du regard. »

Le brun sembla surpris, observa un instant les deux hommes en face de lui, puis baissa la tête, se massant la nuque.

« Je vois... Bon, je vais vous laisser. »

Zack s'éloigna alors, au grand soulagement de Cloud qui poussa un soupir tout en relâchant le bras de Squall, ce dernier semblant être quelque peu déconnecté pour le moment. Le blond lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai choqué. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen qu'il arrête de me harceler sans cesse.

-Ah, heu, non. Ce, c'est pas grave... »

Bizarrement, Squall se sentait à moitié-soulagé et à moitié-déçu. Quelques mètres plus loin, les trois fouineurs échangèrent un sourire complice.

Finalement, les choses ne se déroulaient pas si mal que ça.

* * *

C'est un peu plat et il ne se passe pas grand chose dans cette partie, mais ça devrait arriver dans le troisième (et dernier normalement) chapitre. ^^

Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Je l'ai fait! \o/ J'ai soudain eut l'inspiration et j'ai ENFIN réussi à boucler ce fichu chapitre! Vraiment, j'aime le Squall/Cloud, mais plus JAMAIS je ne touche à ce couple. Cette fic, bien que je l'apprécie, fut une horreur à écrire!

Je m'excuse vraiment de l'attente pour la sortie de ce chapitre en tout cas. Mais vraiment, je n'ai jamais eut autant de difficulté à écrire une histoire que celle ci. J'avais l'idée mais impossible de faire sortir les mots sur la feuille. Enfin, j'y suis parvenue. \o/

Bon, au final -et comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire-, la fic a dérivé dans un truc auquel je n'avais absolument pas pensé au début. xD Mais bon, ça me va aussi comme fin. Car oui, ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier comme je l'avais déjà annoncé.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous déçoive pas trop. (n'ayant fait qu'une seule relecture -j'avais hâte de le poster-, je m'excuse si vous trouvez pas mal de fautes qui trainent ou autre u_u )

* * *

Squall avait beau se repasser la scène en tête mille et une fois, non... il n'en revenait pas. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et analyser les choses de manière objective et rapide comme il le ferait habituellement avec son air détaché de tout.

Certes, il avait passé une bonne aprem avec son prof, qu'il soupçonnait grandement d'avoir été organisé par son hyperactif de petit frère, mais bon. Certes, il avait vraiment apprécié parler avec le blond et mieux le connaître. Certes, le blond avait agrippé son bras et prétexté sortir avec lui, MAIS c'était uniquement pour son ex le lâche... Encore, tout cela passait et pouvait paraître normal... mais... le problème... était la suite.

oOo

_« Excuse-moi si je t'ai choqué. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen pour qu'il arrête de me harceler sans cesse._

_-Ah, heu, non. Ce, c'est pas grave... »_

_Bizarrement, Squall se sentait à moitié-soulagé et à moitié-déçu. Quelques mètres plus loin, les trois fouineurs (surtout Ventus et Sora) échangèrent un sourire complice._

_Finalement, les choses ne se déroulaient pas si mal que ça._

_Le blond sembla alors pensif un instant, observant un instant le ciel où seul un ou deux nuages égarés vagabondaient, avant de reposer son regard sur le lycéen._

_« Mais... ce n'était peut-être pas complètement un mensonge. murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même._

_-Pardon?_

_-Non, rien. On y va? reprit-il en souriant avant d'à nouveau agripper le bras de son élève pour le trainer en avant. Allez, pour la peine tu me serviras de garde du corps pour le reste de l'après-midi. » plaisanta-t-il._

_Au final, ça c'était plutôt bien passé... sauf que Squall s'était vraiment sentit mal durant tout le temps où Strife l'avait ainsi tenu par le bras -en plus des gens les avaient parfois regardés bizarrement-. Mais le plus étrange sans doute pour lui, fut que lorsque le blond le lâcha enfin... il se sentit déçu, n'ayant qu'une envie, qu'il recommence. Serait-il possible que..._

oOo

« Non! » cria soudainement le brun en se redressant dans son lit.

Non, non, et non! Il était hors de question qu'il en vienne à ce genre de réflexion -même si c'était déjà le cas depuis un moment pour ainsi dire-, c'était immoral et illogique! Non, comment lui, Squall, le glaçon, celui qui ne souriait jamais, ne semblait rien ressentir, comment pouvait-il... avec un professeur de plus... Non! Il ne voulais même pas penser le mot.

Il se massa le visage en soupirant, bien que fronçant toujours les sourcils. Bon sang, il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis un moment. Comment es-ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là...

Se levant, il alla à la salle de bain sans un bruit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Sora qui ronflait tellement fort qu'on l'entendait dans le couloir -bonne chance à celui ou celle qui devra un jour partager son lit-. Allumant le robinet, il se passa de l'eau fraiche sur la figure avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. Il avait piètre figure. Enfin, normal pour quelqu'un n'arrivant pas à dormir depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Tout ça le tracassait tellement l'esprit qu'il en passait des nuits blanches. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il eut un soupire.

« Je suis trop con... »

Il avait beau se voiler la face, se chercher des excuses, se contredire, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence même. Comment, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien -et aurait bien aimé le contraire d'ailleurs-. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer... c'était qu'il était stupidement tombé amoureux de son prof d'histoire.

…

… ...

… … …

Il se retint d'exploser violemment sa tête contre le miroir. 'Tain, c'était pas possible, il avait l'impression d'être d'une de ces collégiennes ultra niaises et amoureuses du premier gars venu qu'on pouvait voir dans les mangas pour filles!

Après un moment de crise existentielle de la part de notre cher Squally adoré -même si c'est loin d'être réciproque-, une question s'imposa à son esprit. Certes, il était dans la peut-être possible hypothèse potentielle d'être vraisemblablement amoureux de Cloud -il se gifla mentalement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de penser à lui avec son prénom et non son nom de famille-, mais... oui, car il y a toujours un ''mais'' pour venir vous enquiquiner, mais donc, qu'allait-il faire à présent? Les options s'offrant à lui semblaient être, lui avouer, ce qui était totalement hors de question, ou bien tout garder pour soi, finir dépressif de ne rien pouvoir dire, avoir constamment un poids sur les épaules, perdre sa joie de vivre qu'il n'avait déjà pas à la base, et au final essayer de s'ouvrir les veines avec une petite cuillère pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, et à sa vie par la même occasion, à cause d'un truc complètement stupide et tout en sachant très bien que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait choisi l'option un et aurait au moins pu repartir à zéro s'il se faisait rejeter.

…

Il allait peut-être réfléchir à la première option finalement.

Mais, oui, il y a un second ''mais'' pour vous pourrir un peu plus la vie, il fallait aussi se questionner sur la manière de faire ça. Squall, notre cher Squally, notre cher terminator, n'avait disons... aucune expérience dans les relations amoureuses ou de couple -car oui, on peut être en couple sans s'aimer. Bref, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à partir de là. Il n'avait donc plus qu'une solution, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là, mais... il n'avait plus le choix.

oOo

« Hein, Sora?

-Mh, oui. Visiblement, il essaie de draguer une fille de sa classe et m'a demandé des conseils. Seulement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas plutôt pour toi que tu demandes ça?

-Linoa, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. J'ai vraiment une tête à vouloir draguer?

-Mh... j'en suis pas si sûr. Y aurait-il enfiiiiin une damoiselle qui aurait réussi à faire fondre ce cœur de glace? Laisse-moi deviner, elle est petite et blonde, j'ai bon? »

Voilà pourquoi Squall détestait les filles, elles avaient un de ces foutus de 6ème sens... Il était actuellement en classe, attendant que le prof arrive, et installé à côté de son amie, il avait commencé à l'interroger, pensant qu'elle pourrait être de bon conseil... mais à vrai dire, il regrettait déjà de s'être adressé à elle.

« Alors, tu me dis ou pas?

-Non.

-Aaaaah! Donc il y a bien quelqu'un! »

Et merde...

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde de toutes façons.

-Bah, si je me trompe pas, c'est toi qui m'a demandé conseil. »

… re-merde.

« Laisse tomber. » grogna Squall « J'aurais pas du te demander ça de toutes façons.

-Allez, fais pas ton vexé! Bon, si tu veux vraiment des conseils, le plus simple est de rester toi-même avec cette personne, et quand tu sens un moment propice, tu te déclares. »

De rester soi-même... à savoir un glaçon inexpressif? … c'était peut-être pas le meilleur conseil que son amie ait jamais pu lui donner...

Finalement, le prof arrivant enfin, tout le monde s'assit correctement sur sa chaise, avant que Squall ne jette un dernier coup d'oeil à sa camarade.

« Je ferais passer le message à Sora.

-C'est ça, et tient moi au courant de l'avancé de la situation! » fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Squall soupira avant de porter son attention sur le cour qui commençait. Les filles j'vous jure... et en plus il avait l'impression que son conseil n'avait servit rien. Il était bien avancé avec ça. Mais peut-être qu'en effet, juste se déclarer et simplement serait le plus simple. Il serait forcément rejeté, il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Et puis, les relations profs/élèves étaient interdites en plus. Mais au moins, ça lui permettrait de passer à autre chose et d'oublier ce passage de sa vie qui n'aurait jamais du être.

D'une, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'ils soient juste tous les deux. Bon, ça, ça devrait pas être trop dur à faire. Avec son rôle de délégué, il se retrouvait plusieurs fois avec le blond sans personne d'autre autour.

Mais comment lui dire? Du genre direct? Sous entendu? Écrire une lettre? Non, il n'en était pas à ce point là quand même. Bah, autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemin et tout lâcher d'un coup. C'était peut-être un peu brusque, mais faire dans la dentelle n'était pas son genre.

oOo

« Tu as un moment? »

A la sortie du lycée, Squall haussa un sourcil sur son visage de marbre, signe d'une profonde surprise. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait l'ex de tête de chocobo, Zack s'il se souvenait bien. Le brun lui souriait doucement tout en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Strife lui avait fait croire qu'il sortait avec lui, sûrement qu'il voulait lui parler alors -bien que la conversation serait sans doute à sens unique vu le sens du dialecte de Squall.

Ce dernier acquiesça rapidement, tout de même un peu curieux de voir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Zack l'invita donc à le suivre, les deux hommes allant se poser dans un café. Le brun attrapa la carte, commandant un café pour sa part avant de s'enquérir si son interlocuteur voulait quelque chose, ce qui se solva d'un non.

« Je voulais te parler de Cloud. »

Mon dieu, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Devant l'air toujours aussi neutre du lycéen, Zack eut un sourire gêné en se massant la nuque.

« J'imagine que Cloud t'a raconté ce que je lui ais fait.

-Hm.

-Bon, alors ça ira d'autant plus vite. En fait, depuis ça Cloud refuse de m'adresser à nouveau la parole. J'aimerai lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, mais il reste borné à ne pas vouloir m'écouter.

-Après ça, ça me parait normal qu'il ne veule plus vous parler. lâcha simplement Squall.

-Oui, je sais. répondit Zack avec un pauvre sourire. Tu penses peut-être que je me cherche juste des excuses, mais je voudrais vraiment lui expliquer simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. Et même si c'est sans doute impossible pour le moment, ça reste quelqu'un d'important pour moi, j'aimerais au moins regagner son amitié. »

L'air toujours inexpressif, Squall était pourtant perplexe. Il avait l'air sincère, mais pourquoi lui raconter tout ça?

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?

-Et bien, je voudrais simplement pouvoir reparler à Cloud. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de lui en parler pour qu'il accepte de me voir? »

Ah, il aurait du s'en douter. Squall réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Au fond, ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Mais si ça pouvait peut-être aider Cloud à aller mieux...

« Expliquez moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je déciderai de ce que je ferais après. »

Zack l'observa un moment, avant d'acquiescer.

« On se connait depuis longtemps tous les deux. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami au début, et puis au bout d'un moment, je me suis pris à le voir comme plus. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Ça s'est avéré réciproque, alors on est sorti ensemble pendant 5 ans. Contrairement à ce que peut penser ou raconter Cloud maintenant, je l'ai vraiment aimé durant ce temps là. Seulement, je suis tombé amoureux une seconde fois.

-Aerith. murmura Squall.

-En effet. acquiesça Zack. Elle trainait souvent avec nous, et elle a fini par m'attirer. J'aimais toujours Cloud, mais plus le temps passait, plus ce que je ressentais pour lui s'apparentait à de l'amitié. Et j'étais devenu raide dingue d'Aerith. Je sais que j'aurais du simplement casser avec Cloud et lui expliquer les choses, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, j'avais peur qu'il me tourne totalement le dos. Donc j'ai rien dit, et j'ai laissé les choses devenir compliquées. »

Il lâcha un soupir, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son café.

« Finalement, j'ai complètement merdé et j'ai fait tout l'inverse de ce que je voulais. »

Ça, il pouvait le dire pensa Squall.

« Je ne demande pas à être pardonné, mais j'aimerai pouvoir m'expliquer et redevenir ami avec Cloud.

-... je verrai ce que je peux faire. lâcha simplement Squall.

-C'est vrai? Je veux dire, merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part! »

Squall se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne se voyait pas aller dire à Cloud de parler à son ex comme ça, directement, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à ce sujet, mais il pouvait toujours essayer quelque chose.

Finalement, après un moment à parler -surtout Zack du moins-, Squall prit congé pour rentrer chez lui.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué? » soupira-t-il en se massant la nuque.

oOo

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était démerdé, mais après maintes efforts, Squall avait finit par demandé à Cloud de venir avec lui à la bibliothèque municipale, prétextant qu'il avait repéré des livres intéressants là bas et qu'il voulait avoir son avis sur ça pour savoir quoi prendre.

Au départ, le brun se dit que c'était stupide de sa part, que son prof allait simplement lui demander de lui donner la liste des noms des ouvrages, ce qui aurait suffit en soit. Mais étrangement, le blond ne posa aucune question et accepta de le suivre. Non, mon petit Squall, ne t'emballe pas trop vite, ce n'était _pas _un rendez-vous. C'était juste pour permettre à l'autre tête de chiot de lui parler. Et puis même sans ça, quand on donne rendez-vous à quelqu'un on ne le fait pas à la bibliothèque. Tout ça pour dire qu'il fallait _sérieusement_ qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Cloud avait sans doute accepté de le suivre parce qu'il avait déjà eut l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre ou rendre des livres, voilà tout.

« Alors, quels sont les livres que tu voulais me montrer? demanda le blond, sortant son élève de ses pensés.

-Il y en a pas mal, donc le temps que je prenne le tout, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre ici. fit-il en désignant une table. »

Et voilà, c'était fait. Le blond acquiesça simplement pour aller savoir alors que Squall disparaissait entre les rayons pour soit disant aller chercher ses livres. Certes, il en avait vraiment repéré plusieurs qui étaient intéressants, mais il se sentait quand même mal d'ainsi tromper son prof.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici? »

Le brun lâcha un soupir en entendant la voix de Zack. La machine était en route. Mais bizarrement, il n'entendit aucun éclat de voix -Cloud savait sans doute se tenir dans une bibliothèque et faire un effort pour ne pas crier.

Bien qu'il restait non loin de la table sans se faire voir, faisant mine d'observer les rayons, Squall n'entendit pas la conversation des deux hommes, si ce n'est qu'elle dura un moment. Il espérait que ça se passe bien en tout cas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait joué le jeu de Zack -il ne lui devait rien au fond-, mais quelque part, il avait l'espoir que cette conversation permette au blond de se soulager d'un poids, de comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, et d'arrêter de souffrir inutilement.

Après un bon moment, Squall vit Zack s'éloigner, rejoignant la sortie. Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de s'avancer. Cloud était toujours assit à la table, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas l'air triste ou en colère, il semblait plus... pensif. Hésitant, le brun se rapprocha doucement.

« Monsieur? »

Le blond se retourna vers lui, souriant doucement, et Squall eut au moins le soulagement de voir que ce n'était pas un sourire forcé.

« Tu lui avais demandé de venir? » demanda doucement le blond.

Squall se tendit un peu, Zack avait tout lâché ou il l'avait deviné de lui même? Baissant les yeux, il posa ses quelques ouvrages sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

« Excusez-moi... je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Vous m'en voulez? »

Le blond secoua simplement la tête.

« Non. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou en colère... Zack est vraiment un crétin fini. » Il prit une pause, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son élève. « Mais je te suis reconnaissant aussi. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de l'affronter en face par moi même. Et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir entrainé là dedans.

-Non, pas du tout. Je veux dire... c'est sûrement déplacé de ma part, mais je voulais seulement vous aider. »

Cloud eut alors un doux sourire, allant lui ébouriffer les cheveux, gênant un peu le brun toujours pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer en dehors de l'école. »

Leur regards se croisèrent alors, et chacun resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, Cloud se rapprocha de son cadet, si bien que leur visage ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

oOo

_« Au fait, l'interpella une dernière fois Zack avant de partir, tu sors vraiment avec ce petit jeune? Il avait pas l'air très à l'aise. »_

_Cloud eut un faible sourire._

_« Non, j'avais juste inventé ça pour que tu me laisses tranquille._

_-Mais tu es vraiment attiré par lui, non?_

_-Pardon?_

_-Cloud, je te connais depuis le collège. Tu crois que je n'ai pas encore comprit comme déchiffrer toutes tes expressions? »_

_Le blond rosit un peu, baissant les yeux._

_« De toutes façons je pense que je dois plus l'embêter qu'autre chose. Et puis c'est mon élève et..._

_-Et alors? D'ici moins d'un an il aura fini le lycée, non? Et puis si tu veux mon avis, tu es loin de lui être indifférant. Je ne pense pas qu'un élève de base en ferait autant pour un professeur._

_-Mais..._

_-Cloud, tu ne perds rien à essayer. Je sais que je n'ai pas aidé, mais tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux, tu sais. »_

oOo

Squall était tendu, figé, incapable de réfléchir, se demandant s'il n'était pas en plein rêve quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Comme diraient nos amis américains: _What the fuck?_

Strife, tête de chocobo, son prof, Cloud... était en train de l'embrasser? Pourquoi? Comment? Il n'y comprenait rien. C'est en partie pourquoi il resta statufié comme un imbécile, et aussi parce que n'ayant jamais embrassé personne jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Devant le manque de réaction de son élève, pensant l'avoir choqué -ce qui était effectivement le cas- ou bien avoir fait une bêtise, Cloud se redressa.

« Excuse-moi. »

Détournant le regard, il allait partir quand Squall, semblant s'être reconnecté à la réalité, lui attrapa le poignet.

« A-attend-, attends! »

Surpris, le blond reposa ses yeux sur lui. Squall avait les joues légèrement roses, fait très rare chez lui, et le regard un peu perdu, voir hésitant, fait encore plus rare, bien que le reste de son visage restait inexpressif. Cloud eut un pauvre sourire, se disant qu'il devait l'avoir effectivement choqué. Mais il s'y était préparé.

« Je... vous... pourquoi? » demanda finalement le brun sans cesser d'agripper son poignet, comme de peur qu'il ne s'évapore s'il devait le lâcher.

Cloud hésita un instant, avant de baisser les yeux.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du faire ça... Je...

-Je, je ne t'en veux pas. le coupa Squall -faisant un effort pour directement le tutoyer. Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? »

On remarquera que bien que son cœur battait la chamade, son ton restait étrange calme et son expression toujours aussi peu avenante. Comme quoi, on ne se refait pas.

« Je sais que je dois pas... » murmura le blond « Mais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Squall se figea, écarquillant les yeux. De quoi... ? Cloud était...

Devant le manque de réaction du plus jeune, Cloud voulu à nouveau partir, mais la poigne de son élève le retint.

« Squall... ? »

Le brun se redressa. Il ne comprenait rien, son cerveau semblait être « out », il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était ainsi que sans plus réfléchir, il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres du blond.

oOo

Squall lâcha un soupir, enfin il avait fini le lycée. Quelque part ça allait lui manquer, mais en même temps, il pouvait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Ces vacances allaient surtout être occupées par l'inscription à la fac et la cherche d'un appartement.

« Squall, tu viens? »

Relevant la tête, l'ex-lycéen vit Cloud l'attendre au bout de la rue en souriant. Lâchant un « hm » pour toute réponse, n'étant pas devenu plus bavard entre temps, le brun alla vers celui qui était désormais son petit-ami.

Le blond lui prit doucement la main, faisant détourner la tête à Squall, signifiant en langue Squallienne « Je suis super gêné mais comme je t'aime je te laisse faire et en fait je suis super content que tu fasses ça. ». Les deux s'éloignèrent ainsi du lycée, sous les regards curieux de certains et les cris de désespoir des filles -ainsi que les ricanements de certaines yaoistes dans le lot.

Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, où Squall s'était finalement déclaré -ça avait était d'ailleurs assez drôle de le voir bafouillant tout en étant rouge comme une tomate-, les deux hommes s'étaient finalement mis en couple. Si au départ la relation avait été assez discrète -la relation élève/professeur l'obligeant-, maintenant que Squall était libéré de son statut d'élève et qu'il avait atteint sa majorité, ils pouvaient à présent s'afficher en publique sans soucis -bien que le brun restait encore un peu gêné vis à vis de ça.

« Tu vas devoir trouver un appartement durant ces vacances, non? »

Hochement de tête de la part de Squall.

« Je me demandais, ça te dirait qu'on en prenne un ensemble?

-Pardon? fit soudainement Squall, surpris de la proposition.

-Tu ne veux pas?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais... et pour ton travail? Je vais étudier dans la ville à côté.

-J'ai déjà regardé. Ça ne me ferait que 30min de trajet avec le train.

-Mais, tous les matins et soir, ça fait beaucoup.

-ça ne me dérange pas. Du moment que je peux être avec toi. »

Squall rosit un peu à la déclaration, détournant le regard, ce qui fit légèrement rire le blond.

« Tu es d'accord alors?

-Hm. »

Ce qui signifiait « T'as pas à faire ça pour moi, mais ça me fait très plaisir sinon. ». Souriant doucement, Cloud alla embrasser sa joue -il avait fini par apprendre à décoder les silences de son compagnon.

« Je t'aime. »

De plus en plus embarrassé, Squall gardait le regard figé sur le côté. Puis, après quelques secondes, hésitant, il se retourna pour voler les lèvres du blond -après avoir quand fait attention qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde autour.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Se souriant mutuellement -oui, Squall savait sourire, mais uniquement pour Cloud, et encore-, les deux amants continuèrent ainsi leur route, ensemble, main dans la main.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu et que vous aurez apprécié cette fic. ^^"

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et je vous dis à la prochaine fic (en espérant que ça soit moins une horreur à écrire que celle là xD ). \o/

* * *

Pour **SimiliCloud** (j'espère que j'aurais uplaudé assez vite pour que tu le lises vu que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de te contacter): Je tiens à éclaircir un certain point sur lequel nous semblons ne pas nous accorder. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, positive ou négative, et je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'on me réclame la suite -ce qui est tout à fait normal. Seulement, dans ton message, le sentiment qui s'en était dégagé était un reproche car je n'écrivais pas assez vite la suite -hors je n'avais pas toujours le temps de le faire, et comme je l'ai dit, cette fic m'a vraiment donné du mal. C'est la seule chose qui m'a énervé dans ta remarque. Soit, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu as voulu dire, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti sur l'instant.

Bref, restons en là en tout cas, je tenais juste à clarifier ce point. Et je te remercie de même de lire ma fic.


End file.
